Fearless
by 64LiLrEd64
Summary: JacobxOC. Juliet wanted to get away from her life in the city. Will meeting a handsome wolf in the woods change that? Please review! :
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Ok so typical wolf love story here! Please review, honestly please. I'd love to know your thoughts. First chapter is mostly just an introduction to the character, Juliet. But, still, should I continue?**

**Chapter 1**

You might think that being surrounded by flashing lights, people shouting your name, and beingadmired is very, very cool. Not for me. But, whatch'a gonna do? That's the life when your dad is an actor. Why don't I like that, you might ask? Honestly, it's kind of embarrassing.

All my friends always talk about how hot my dad is. Um, ew? And, they're always laughing about what he did in his latest movie. Everytime there's a make-out scene in a movie with my dad and some other famous celebrity, they always ask, "Oh my god, Juliet, how does your mom feel about that?"

I should say: Stay out of my business.

My answer: "It's just acting, that's all."

So, yeah, I've always gone to private school, always had lots of friends, and my family has never had to worry about financial troubles. But c'mon, I'm not the one who's famous here. So why do I have to smile into every camera I see on the red carpet?

You probably haven't guessed it, but I'm currently at my dad's new movie premiere. The one thing my mom told me before I came here was, "Honey, please make sure you smile at this one! For your father's sake, you need to look good!"

I still feel the mark where her thumb caressed my cheek.

So here I am in a strapless red dress cut down to my knees, acting like a model to the paparazzi.  
One of them yelled, "Juliet! Make your dad proud! That's it, smile honey. You look beautiful."

Ok, so maybe I do, but I'm tired of it all! My mom and dad always leave for business. My dad always has something with filming. And my mom is an ER doctor. I mean, really? Do I have to get stuck with parents who have two of the busiest jobs in the world?

Then, I left. I actually casually walked away. So the paparazzi probably thought I was going to talk to another reporter.

When they couldn't see me, I snuck down these granite steps out of the building showing the premiere. I didn't know where I was going, but of course with my luck, one person had to catch me sneaking out.

"Where do you think you're going?"

It was my boyfriend, David. At least a horrible one. My parents set us up because he's rich. He's very handsome, but controlling. I try to spend most of my life away from him. My parents just wanted a good image for their daughter...see why I want to get away?

"I-I don't know," I stammered.  
He raced down the steps after me. But no, I wasn't scared of him.

"Juliet, get back in there!" he was getting frusturated, "What's wrong with you? What would your parents say?"

"Most likely nothing," I said and kept on walking.

He grabbed my wrist and spun me around. "This isn't funny, Jules. And, you're not listening to me."

"The hell with you!" I yelled and flicked my wrist back. I turned around and started walking again. I finally stood up for myself. Even if it was four words, I was always the go-with-the-flow kind of person. So yeah, that felt good.

"What did you just say? Wipe that stupid silly smirk off your face and get back here. You're probably so proud that you actually stood up for yourself once, huh?" He scoffed, "Well, I'm not worried, cuz it'll never happen again," he chuckled.

I immediatlely walked right back up to him and smacked him right in the face. He just stood there, staring at me, not moving.

"Well, you know what? It happened again!" I declared  
"I'm so sick of your crap, and I'm finally saying no. We are sooo done."

Back to walking. I heard him behing me. "Oh, yeah? What will your parents say when they find out you dumped me? Huh?" He threw up his hands in the most frusturating way you could.

I ignoted him. "Shit!" he yelled and threw something on the ground. I took that as a cue to take off my heels and start running into the woods.

**A/N:Very short, I know, so sorry. Ok, so what's in the woods? :) You'll find out in chapter two, if you just review! I won't update until I get at least one review. And I could update as soon as tonight...;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok I had 1 review, so thank you so much for that Team Jacob! And I'd promise that I'd update s quicker than ever so here's Chapter 2. Please Review! No updates until I get a few really good reviews! :)**

**Chapter 2**

It was now pitch black in the woods, where I've been walking for about an hour. I could smell what I thought was rain but I didn't know if it was from a while ago or about to come.

With my shoes in my hand, I almost dropped one when I heard a wolf in the distance.  
"Jules, calm down. They aren't going to hurt you," I tried to soothe myself. Deep breaths...

What am I even doing in here, I thought? Was my past really that bad that I had to be out here in the woods, completely lost, without any food or water?

I need to start thinking before my decisions. I doubt anyone's looking for me right now, but maybe I should go back. Before anyone notices. I continued walking over branches and dead leaves, when I heard more howls. Didn't that mean that there were more wolves in the distance?

How many are in one pack, anyways? This is not good.

My heart sped up when I heard a very stern voice behind me.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" It almost reminded me of what David said when he saw me leaving, but there was no way on earth that that voice was David.

I turned around, wondering who I was about to see. Hoping that it wasn't the police,(that could've been a good thing though), he had jet black hair, tan skin, jeans and a black t-shirt. Very muscular, too.

"Walking," I squeaked out.

"Alone? In the woods? At night?' He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Are you crazy?" he asked.

"Look," I spoke up, "I'm just taking a walk. And, um, you're alone. So don't be yelling at me." I really hoped my voice didn't shake saying that.

He sighed. "I have experience here. I'm hunting," he said.

"So? How do you know I'm not hunting?"  
He looked at me blankly and slowly nodded to my strapless dress.

"Ok, I get your point," I said. I totally forgot I must have looked like a total retard in front of him. No wonder I was so cold.

"Where do you live?" he slowly asked, probably trying not to scare me too much. But for some reason, that thought scared me more.

"In the city. I'm headed there now," I lied. Why did I feel like I had to give this guy answers?

"That's on the other side of town. How long have you been walking?" Was it just me, or was he seeming to grow a little aggrivated?

"Probably a little over an hour."

"And you're still alive?"

I looked at him as if that's supposed to be a joke or something. "What's that supposed to mean?" I shouted.

He stared sternly at me and said,"It's very dangerous out here." He seemed to hesitate and said," Let me walk you back to my place."

Ok, I had no idea what to say to that. Go to his place? Why could'nt he have been a cop? I looked at him as in, excuse me?

"It's and Indian reservation, not far from here. You can stay the night, it's completely safe there." Was that supposed to make me feel better? I don't know anything about Indian reservations.

I couldn't stop myself before I said, "And if I say yes, will you actually be nice to me?" I asked.

He laughed. "What, I wasn't nice to you before?"

Since he laughed, I calmed down a little bit. "Well, that was the first time I've seen you smile throughout our whole conversation, and you've invited me into your...home, so yeah I'd appreciate a little niceness." I can't believe I just said that.

"Yes," he said. He was about to turn around when I spoke.

"Yes? What-yes to what?" I asked.

He turned back around and actually smiled. "Yes-I'll be nice to you."

He started to lead the way. I watched him start walking and realized that I needed at least one viable answer from him.

I caught up to him. "Wait! Who are you?" He looked down at me.

With another hint of a smile, he said...

"Jacob Black."

A/N: Ok, please tell me how it was. And review please! I would like at least 3 more please. They inspire me to keep writing. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey, so I know it's been a super long time since I've updated. I didn't get quite the amount of inspiration from readers to keep going. But I never finish my stories so…I really want to finish this. Truth is I have no idea where I'm going with this so I'm completely winging it! **** Please review!**

**Chapter 3**

"So why'd you tell me you're hunting?" I smirked. We had just started walking to "his place." Mind you, I know what I'm doing is probably…no it definitely is…very wrong of me to agree with this, but weirdly enough, I think I can trust him. And plus, I don't have the courage or the energy to walk back home. And it's really cold.

I hope Indians are friendly people…well I guess Jacob is…

He just kind of looked at me instead of answering the question I had asked before. So I continued talking. "Because you obviously have no weapons on you.

And you come back bringing a girl home. And I don't know much about hunting, but don't hunters hunt _together_? Why are you all alone?"

"Look," he said, and turned around, "Sorry. Let's just keep walking, ok?"

Ok, he just apologized. Not the kind of guy I'd take him for. What did he even apologize for?  
I started walking, but I wasn't done with this conversation. "What if I'd like to know more about you?"

I heard him sigh from twelve steps ahead of me. "C'mon," I said, "I mean why'd you lie? Just tell me, it can't be that bad."

"I wasn't lying! I—", he laughed. He stopped walking and ran his fingers through his hair. Why does every guy do that?

I stared at him confused. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
This time, I laughed. "Oh, really? Try me." After everything I've gone through tonight, spare me.

"I just heard you in the woods."

I scoffed. "How'd you hear me? What's the rest of the story?"

He turned back around. "Oh, look we're here. Sorry, I'll finish it another time."  
I just wanted to smack the grin off of his face.

He started walking into a small house. I looked at him, frustrated.

"You coming?"

* * *

"Dad, this is Juliet. I told her she could spend the night, ok?" I sat on a little wooden chair, patting my fingers on the table nervously.

The way Jacob and his dad looked at each other, it looked like a private conversation was going on. His dad, I think his name is Billy, looked at me hesitantly.

Great, I thought, he doesn't want me here. I should've just spent the night in the woods.

Billy continued staring at me, then looked back at Jacob. "Sure, sure," he said.  
"Let her have your room, Jake." Without even the slightest words to me, he took off in his wheelchair.

I looked down at my feet, uncomfortably. "Hey, if this is too much, having your room and all. I-," I spoke up, but I was clearly interrupted by his chuckle.

"Juliet, relax. Just take my room. I'll sleep outside." He opened up a closet next to him and pulled some blankets out.

I stood up. "What?" I gasped, "You're not really gonna sleep outside are you?"

He handed me some pillows, while he still held the blankets.  
"I'm used to it."

I looked into his eyes. They were so brown. And I was so sick of all this mysteriousness. He saw my mouth wide open and just said, "C'mon."

He led me to his room. When he opened his door, I smiled. It was a tiny, cute little room.

I didn't want to show off my, well, discomfort, when I first saw his home.

It looked more like a shack than anything else, since my home was much more elegant, and big. I just hoped he didn't notice.

But, it's hard not to think about that when you're letting a girl in a $5,000 dress, sleep in your tiny bedroom.

"Uh, I know it might not be…to your liking, but I hope that it's cozy enough for you."  
I laughed aloud. "It's perfect, thanks."  
He smiled and laid down all the blankets, neatly folded on my bed…uh, his bed.

"So, I hope you're ok with sleeping in that dress, because I can't get you clean clothes until morning when I see a friend of mine."

"Unless…" he finished laying the blankets down, and quickly left the room.

I put down all the pillows and shouted down the hall, "Um, it's ok. I kind of thought I would have be in this dress for a while. So just..."

He arrived in the doorway with a big t-shirt. I'm guessing it was his.

"I think this would be a lot more comfortable," he said, as he handed it to me.

"I don't have a pair of shorts or anything else for you though, but I can't help but not show disappointment in that fact," he grinned mischievously.

I gave him a sarcastic smile. "Oh, well lucky for me, I never wear a dress without shorts underneath." I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Damn," he muttered. I laughed at him.

He suddenly got a look of concern on his face. "Hey, are you sure you're ok with this? I mean I know you're leaving tomorrow, but are your parents-," I cut him off.

"I already covered with a friend." That was kind of a lie, I still planned on doing that.

I sat on the bed, touching the sheets. He then smirked.

"Do you want to tell me why you are in that dress in the first place, and why you were in the woods today?" He leaned on the edge of the doorway, so cute.

I sighed, "It's a long story."

"If you're not too tired, we could stay up, and you could tell me." He sat on the bed next to me.  
Maybe I could tell him, I thought. Just to let it out. And plus, he's willing to stay up and chat. So maybe I should talk.

…So I did. I told him about my parents, and David. And how I was angry enough to just leave. He certainly got a kick out of my dad being in one of his favorite movies. When I was done he said, "Well David's certainly a douche."

I laughed.  
"And you found the right guy when you said you wanted to get away from everything," he smirked.

I raised an eyebrow.  
"Let's just say, you won't be thinking about any of this past stuff tomorrow morning," he told me.

With that he got up and yet again, leaned on the doorway. I looked at him confused.

"Tomorrow morning?"

"Tomorrow…you meet the boys."

Oooh, yippee…more boys. He saw my reaction and said, "Sleep tight, I'll leave some clothes in here tomorrow. Goodnight, Juliet."

He walked out the door. I smiled and changed out of my dress, and into his t-shirt. Which smelled soooo good by the way.

I sat down on the bed. His bed was so warm. Before I layed down, I saw Jacob, through the window, running into the woods. My last thought was…what was he up to?

**A/N: Please review! I literally stop writing when I don't have the inspiration from you guys to keep going. Tell me what you thought! **


End file.
